1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating and cooling devices for camping and more particularly pertains to a new thermal heating and cooling fan device for providing warm or cool air from the circulation of warm or cool fluid therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating and cooling devices for camping is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating and cooling devices for camping heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,970; 5,460,161; 3,961,496; 2,736,176; 5,030,389; and 2,161,667.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new thermal heating and cooling fan device. The inventive device includes a housing having a pair of opposite open ends. A first transfer coil is provided in the interior of the housing. Intake and output conduits are fluidly connected to opposite ends of the first transfer coil. The distal ends of the intake and output conduits are fluidly connectable to a fluid source. The distal end of the intake conduit is designed for drawing fluid into the intake conduit and the distal end of the output conduit is designed for discharging fluid from the output conduit. A pump is provided for pumping fluid from the input conduit through the first transfer coil to the output conduit. A fan is provided in the housing for moving air from one open end of the housing through the interior of the housing over the first transfer coil to another open end of the housing.
In these respects, the thermal heating and cooling fan device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing warm or cool air from the circulation of warm or cool fluid therethrough.